Strange Love
by supergirlfan188
Summary: He was a rich man who never cared about life, she was a small town girl dreaming of living the American dream. Who would've thought that these two would fall in love and change their whole lives forever. Logan/OC.
1. The hotel room part 1

I was just listening to the radio, riding my Cadillac along the road. Of all the places I could've gone, my parents wanted me to go to New York. So they got a problem with me, so what? I'm an adult who likes doing whatever he wants, but now he has to meet an important client that could help my family's business.

Well if my folks didn't want me, they could've just said so! Besides. I'm sure I can fuck whoever I wanted. Anyway, if you dumbasses didn't know, I'm already in New York. Already looking for this damn hotel I can't find! I noticed a person through the headlights. I drove towards them. Rolling down my window. I was met with a beautiful face. "Hi there." She smiled warmly at me. "Uh... Hey, do you know where this... Uh... Hotel is?" I asked. Handing her a calling card.

She only looked at it for a minute before saying she knew where it was, "really? Where?" I said. She told me, pointing a little before finishing by saying that I need to look for a light blue sign saying where I had to be. "Thanks." I told her. "Would you like me to take you there if your confused?" She asked. I nodded yes. Unlocking the doors for her. She got in, and we drove off.


	2. The hotel room part 2

We finally stopped at the hotel. "Thanks." I said. Getting out. She got out to. "No problem, sir, I kind of live here too." She told me. After we both got off, I threw the keys to the bell boy. "Park it in the garage." I said. Before walking into the hotel with her. I checked out her backside. And damn. She's got one nice butt. "So, uh, where's your room?" I asked. She turned to me. "Where's yours?" She remarked. Before heading towards the lobby man or whatever he called himself. "Hey, Pietro." She smiled. "Hey, Liz." He said. Winking at her before giving her her key. I walked over to this Pietro guy.

"So, you must be the famous millionaire womanizer I've been hearing about. Trojan Howlet, right?" Pietro remarked. Liz got in the way. "Peter, its already nighttime. Can you save your comments for later?" She said. Peter rolled his eyes. "Fine, but I'm only doing it for you, Lizzie." He winked. Handing me my key. I took it without saying thank you. Liz ran after me to the elevator. "Hey, don't worry about Pietro. He's been like that since we met." She said. "You know him?" I asked. "Yeah, he's the guy who helped me apply for a job at a small café downtown." Liz responded.

I couldn't help but look at what Liz was wearing, a white long sleeved shirt showing her tan shoulders with a light pink spaghetti strapped shirt underneath. A black professional skirt with some sparkling orange flats. I imagined my cornering her to the wall and kissing her passionately. Guessing her lips tasting like cherries.

The doors opened, we walked out. "So, what brings you here?" Liz asked. "My folks, they want me to marry some rich girl to save our business. But after I found out that there was a client who could help with the business, figured I could stay here a while." I shrugged. "Who are you looking for?" She said. "A man named, Remy LeBeau." I replied.

"But, you wouldn't happen to know where he lives?" I asked. "I've been walking past his building whenever I head to work." She answered. "Is that why your here? For money too?" I said.

"Well, I used to live in Manila, until our bills started going through the roof." Liz sighed. "I used to work at this restaurant, but it wasn't enough to pay for all of our taxes."

"So, your working abroad? How old were you since you started working here?" I questioned, she did seem too young to have sex with, maybe make-out?

"16, but in a couple of months I'll be 18." She answered. Damn, I'm only 20.

"Looks like I'm older than you."

"You know, my dad used to say that the older you get the more wiser you become."

"Really? You sound wiser than me."

"My dad always helped me get out of the wrong road. Ever since I was a kid its been my dream to live here in America."

"So, another kid with an American dream, huh?" I said. "Well here's the truth, your little dream _isn't_ all its cracked up to be." I walked to my room. 3033, unlocking the door with my key.

* * *

(Liz)

I rolled my eyes at him. I could figure out with my telepathy that he wanted my body, good thing I lied about being younger than him. I'm actually 22. I can make myself live forever and heal others too. After I went into my room, I went to go take a shower that lasted for 45 min. Soon picking out a light blue night gown to wear before praying to the lord that my mother isn't injured or worse before dozing off to dreamland.

* * *

(Time skip to tomorrow night at LeBeau Towers brought to you buy Liz's amazing mutation)

We made it. I got out first, Logan getting out after me. We walked to the lobby where we met a red haired woman wearing a leopard skinned dress. "May I help you?" She asked. "Looking for a man named Remy LeBeau." Logan answered. She got her hands ready for typing. But Remy walked towards us.

"Well, how may I help you?" Remy asked us with a French accent, making me think he was from France. "Logan Howlet." Logan turned to him, Remy took my hand in his, kissing it. Logan cleared his throat. Remy turned to him. "Yea?" He asked. "We got an appointment, remember?" Logan said. "Oh, right, bring your friend wit u 'nd follow me." Remy told him, walking off, we followed after him.


	3. The trick

"Are you sure about this, Logan?" Liz asked me, I could sense the nervousness in her tone, for a moment I felt something inside me. But I quickly wiped it out of my system. "Your just nervous." I told her. "You got nothing to worry about, kid." With that, we followed Remy to his room.

"Now, what were we talkin' 'bout, mon ami?" Remy asked. "Y'know, the project?" I reminded him. Closing the doors so we could be in private. My heightened senses said that something was wrong, but there was no way in hell I was gonna marry some slut. "Hmm, de project?" He murmured. "Ahh, yes, de project. Why don't ur maid go grab us a couple o' bourbon's and we'll discuss dis?" He remembered.

"Maid?" Liz rested her fists against her hips. "Uh, right, my maid. Ya herd 'em, go get them!" I ordered. Liz rolled her eyes at us. I heard her mutter something before heading towards the fridge to get our bourbon's. As long as I got a drink, I didn't mind.

She handed us our drinks. I got carried away by spanking her with appreciation. "Umm, may I see ur drink?" Remy asked me. I shrugged. "Sure." I handed him his drink. He took it before turning around and giving it back to me. "Why'd you have to turn?" I asked. "Oh, just tried to make sure that ur drink was blessed with de holy father." Remy responded. "Cheers." We clinked our glass bottles before taking a sip. Though before I could drink my bourbon, Liz grabbed it quickly before throwing it into the garbage.

"What the hell!?" I growled. Liz walked towards Remy, punching him in the face, "I won't let you do it to him!" She exclaimed. Remy got a bleeding nose. "Wat is de meanin' o' dis!?" Remy demanded. I ran towards him. "Liz, what're you doin!?" I said. Pushing her out of the way to help LeBeau up. "I'm so sorry." I apologized. "Are you alright?" I asked worried. Remy didn't seem so happy. "De deal is off!" He exclaimed. "Get out!"

"We will!" Liz yelled. I grabbed her arm. Dragging her out of the hotel room. "Hey! Ow!" She yelped. "What is wrong with you!?" I yelled at her, extremely pissed. "Umm, hello? I just _saved_ you!" She exclaimed. "No, you _ruined_ my life!" I said. "He was planning on raping you!" She argued.

"So? I've been with tons of women!" I said. "But that doesn't mean you can let someone rape you!" Liz told me. "Wow, your such a brat. I wish I never spanked you." I rolled my eyes. She slapped me in the face. "I wish I never did the right thing!" She said, tears rolling down her face before she ran off. Sighing, I decided to head to the nearest bar around here to take my mind off this crap.


	4. Love stinks

**I was inside a tank. They were setting my adamantium into my bones. I overheard Striker say to erase my memories. As soon as the adamantium got inside. I ripped open the glass. All naked and wet. Running for my life to find my father, who took me home and clothed me again. I couldn't stop thinking about the horror's I've been through...**

I woke up coated in sweat. I had that dream again. I looked around, I was in my room, but something didn't smell right. Turning my head I saw Liz lying next to me, all asleep. I couldn't help but think how peaceful she looked when she was asleep. I smelled her. She didn't have my scent and I looked under the covers to see we were both still wearing clothes. She opened her eyes to reveal her soft baby blues. She didn't seem mad at me, but she was still upset with me about what I said.

Swallowing my pride I finally said, "I'm sorry." I sighed. "Hmm?" She asked. "About what I said and did, I know I was being a total jerk, but I..." I said, sitting up and laying my back on the bedspread. Liz joined me. "Is this about your family?" She asked. "Yea. It is." I said.

"I wasn't being a good friend." I turned to her, giving her something I've never given anyone since mother's death, a smile, "its ok," she smiled back. Her smile was like tasting cotton candy, only sweeter. "Has anyone ever told you you have a sweet smile?" I grinned. Liz rolled her eyes. "Stop it." She pushed me softly. I wrapped an arm around her shoulders to pull her closer to me so I could take in her scent. "I'm serious." I told her. We locked eyes.

It felt like the world stopped moving for an eternity as we gazed at each other. I almost thought my heart would explode at any moment. The sunlight seeping into my room made Liz look like an angel. We kissed. Man, her lips tasted so sweet against my rough mouth. Before we could go any further. "Logan?" We stopped what we were doing to see my fiancée, Jean Grey. "Umm... H-hi." Liz was as red as a tomato.

"Hello? Logan, who is this? And why were you kissing her?" Jean asked. I introduced her to Liz. "Jean, this is my friend, Liz-" Jean interrupted, "his future wife." Liz gave her a smile, but I could tell she was disappointed.

"Hello." She said. Quickly getting out of bed and leaving. I got out of my bed too. "You know, its not nice to hit on another woman while your engaged." Jean reminded me with a smirk. Jean and I have known each other since we were kids. And when I got my powers. I figured that she has feelings for me. Too bad I don't feel the same. "I never agreed." I muttered. "Logan, can you at least be happy? Your finally going to settle down." Jean told me. "Against my will." I growled. Pietro and Liz came back inside.

"Uh, what're you two doing here?" I asked. "I forgot to punch you in the face." Pietro told me. Which he did, but didn't really hurt. It hurt his hand though.

"Uh, who wants to get some coffee?" Liz asked sheepishly. "Why don't we?" I agreed. Grabbing her hand and walking towards my Cadillac with Jean and Pietro behind us.

* * *

(Jean)

It was a very nice café, kind people, and good working service. Liz gave me the correct order, something I must give her credit for. A cappuccino and it was made perfectly. Logan just asked for a hot cup of coffee while Pietro just wanted tea. "So, you've been engaged for how long?" He asked us.

"Before my fiancé had to come here to New York." I answered. "It was supposed to be the only to save the family business." Logan said. "But after I found out that there was another way to save our business, I went with that plan. Until it got ruined after a broken glass of bourbon and my client's face to be ruined." He added.

I noticed Liz walking to the open seat on Logan's left. "So, how did you two meet?" I asked. "Oh, well, I was trying to get to my hotel, and then I saw Liz a couple blocks down. She helped me get to the hotel." Logan said. "Oh, how nice of you." I smiled.

"Its not a big deal, I was once lost here too. But thanks to Pietro, my American dream has been coming true one day at a time." Liz smiled warmly. Wow, I'm surprised Logan hasn't taken away her innocence yet. He usually does that to dreamers like her. "Well, I'm glad you survived with him." I smirked. "I beg your pardon?" Liz questioned. Geez, did he even take her innocence? "Never mind." I said. "Uh, Liz, why don't you and Pietro show us around New York?" Logan suggested. "Umm... Ok." Liz said. Soon we went on the road, looking at tourist attractions.

* * *

(Time skip back to the hotel brought to you by Jean getting everyone banned from the Statue of Liberty)

As soon as we made it back to the hotel, I went into Logan's room. "So, have you raped her yet?" I asked him as he walked in. "Who? Liz? Why should I?" He asked. "Of course, is she the reason why you won't leave? You want to rape her?" I said. "No, its because she's my friend and I _trust_ her!" He argued.

I rolled my eyes. Liz came in. "Oh, am I, uh... Interrupting?" She asked. Logan walked towards her. "Not at all." He growled, dragging her somewhere. I was beginning to think that he prefers to be with _her_ instead of _me_... Wait... I went to the lobby, deciding to talk to Pietro instead.


	5. I love you

A month later and the more time I spend with Liz, it makes me feel something I haven't felt in forever, happy, I went over the things she told me at that bar, about how I'll be able to find my princess when she's right in front of me.

I was starting to believe she was right. And, maybe I've fallen for her. Then I remembered what she told me about marrying the one I love. And I decided I wanted my forever to be with Liz.

I need to let Jean know that the weddings off. I walked up to her at the lobby. She turned to me and smiled, "Logan, where have you been?" She asked. "The weddings off." I said sternly, "excuse me?" She questioned. "I don't want to marry a woman I don't love." I said. "Because I'm in love with Liz," I saw anger in her eyes.

"Well, if that's what you want. Then I hope you'll be happy with that poor bitch." Her voice cracked.

Running away I saw Liz walking towards me, "why do you look so happy?" She asked me. I took out the ring from my pocket, knee bent, I proposed. I saw tears of joy rolling down her soft cheeks. "Will you marry me?" I asked her. "Yes!" She exclaimed. Standing up we hugged each other. I knew, this would be the start of our new life together.


	6. The wedding part 1

I was crying on my pillow. I loved Logan so much, but no, god refused to let him love me. So now _she'll_ be in his arms forever. I gripped on my ex fiancé's sheets. I wasn't going to let some girl who can't buy a decent dress take the man of my dreams away from me! I'll make sure that she burns in hell before that happens!

My eyes turned fiery red, a plan formed in my head, all I needed to do was so simple. I should've known that Liz was in love with Logan. I should've read her mind, well, I'll just have to take her out instead.

* * *

(Logan)

"So, when are you going to tell your dad?" Liz asked me. "Well, I just called him, telling him about our wedding. He was angry." I sighed. "And he doesn't want to come meet you." Liz put a hand on my shoulder. "It will take a while, but your dad will accept us." She told me. "Yeah right, he doesn't give a damn about me." I rolled my eyes.

"How about we get started on that wedding." I told her. "Ok, lets start with when we'll have it." She said. I thought for a while. "How about next Friday?" I shrugged. "Sounds great!" Liz beamed. Pietro ran to us. "Hey guys." He looked at our rings. "So, dumped a woman for another?" He smirked. His face turned serious quickly. He got into my face. "If you hurt her. I'll make sure you'll never see another woman again." He threatened. Liz pulled him away.

"He won't hurt me, and even if he did, I'll make sure he regrets it." She said, turning to smile playfully at me. I pulled her into my arms. She squealed.

Pietro laughed. "Your really meant to be!" He exclaimed. I let go of Liz. "You wouldn't happen to know of any boutique's around here that are selling white gowns and tuxedo's, do you?" She asked him. "I know one, he owes me. C'mon." We followed him.

* * *

(Time skip brought to you by Rasputin Family Boutique)

After the guy measured us, we walked into different places. I put on my tux, it was a simple black 'n white tux with a black bow tie around my neck. Made me feel like James Bond. I loved it. I went out to show Pietro and Liz. They turned. Liz's face went red while Pietro just wolf whistled.

"Man, you clean up good." He commented. I turned to Liz, "like what ya see?" I winked. She rolled her eyes. Covering her face. "Whatever!" She exclaimed.

"So, do you like it?" Peter asked me. "Hell yeah." I grinned. "Better than the others." I added. I went back in to change into my regular clothes. As soon as I got out Liz and Pietro were both gone. "Pietro?" I called. The curtain opened to show lobby boy wearing a black tuxedo with an aqua blue neck tie. "I like my fries shaken, not shtirred." He said in a british accent. I couldn't help but laugh.

He did sound silly. "Liz is with Peter," he told me. Making a movement with his hands that made him think the guy was having sex with my fiancée. I rolled my eyes at him. "Your an ass." I told him. Liz walked towards us holding a pink bag in her arm with Peter next to her.

"Your not even gonna show me?" I asked. "Not until next Friday." She grinned. I sighed. "How much?" I asked. "$5.99," he said. Liz was shocked. I calmed her nerves. "Don't worry, I got this." I told her. Pulling out my wallet. "You take credit?" I asked. "We accept credit." Peter said. I gave him a visa. After that we left the boutique with our clothes in bags. Now that clothes were done. We had to get the rest of the wedding pre paired.

* * *

(Time skip back to the hotel)

We only finished the shopped, inviting my whole family and our wedding inside of a church. We decided to give out the invites tomorrow because Pietro kept complaining that his whole hand was going to burn to ashes with how fast he wrote them. Even though he was the one who wouldn't stop throwing a tantrum unless we let him write the invites. I wished that Liz didn't agree to let him be her man of honor.

Kissing me good night, Liz went back to her hotel room. I went back into mine. Only to find out my phone was there the whole time! I opened it to see I have a new message. Opening it up, I saw it was from Jean. I read it:

'You really think I'll let her have a happy ending? Not even in hell! You'll have to kill me first, oh wait, that's what I'm going to do to Liz if you don't marry me. Clocks ticking, Loggie Bear, you have until the two of you are together in that church!' How the hell did she- "Damn telepath." I muttered. Now I really do hate telepath's. Jean is my friend, but I love Liz. Our wedding is 8 days from now. Damn, why'd I have to pick a day that short? Now I'll have to chose, Jean or Liz.


	7. The wedding part 2

It was finally the day of our wedding. I've never been so nervous/excited in my whole life! Though, for some reason, the back of my mind told me that Logan would never come. I ignored it, at least until it was an hour later and my husband to be still wasn't here yet.

"He's not coming." One of the bridesmaid's said. I wanted so badly not to believe them. But I didn't. Well, until Pietro ran towards me. "Where is he?" I asked my friend. He handed me a small piece of paper. I read it. After I was done, I felt tears of sadness run down my face. Picking up the bottom half of my wedding dress. I ran out of the church just as rain started falling from the sky, which also ruined my mascara with my tears. I fell to my knees. Crying. Pietro and my mom ran to me, trying to calm me down, but their attempts didn't work.

* * *

(Time skip to the hotel)

I heard a knock on my door. Smirking, I opened it. And Logan was on the outside. Giving me a scowl, "now, that's no way to treat your fiancée." I pouted playfully. "I'm only doing this to protect Liz." Logan growled. "And your doing a great job." I winked. "Now, why don't we start preparing for _our_ wedding, hmm?" I said. Already knowing that I've won.

* * *

(Time skip to a year later brought to you by Charles Xavier)

Ever since that cheating jerk Logan left me at the alter during our wedding day. Pietro has been trying to cheer me up, it hasn't been working. I actually haven't heard from my friend in a while. During that time while I was working, Charles and a guy named Scott came in to ask me to join the X-men, thinking this would be a way for me to forget about Logan I joined. Only to be reminded of him more there.

Though, even if I've started hanging out with Scott. It feels like I'm with Logan everyday. And then the one day I see him again, he's with Jean! How dare he love me if he was going to choose her? And how dare he walk back into my life again while I'm trying to get over him!?

He turned to me, we locked eyes. I quickly walked away before he could come close enough towards me. I loved him, but I don't want him in my life again.


End file.
